The Imperium War, a Star Wars story Part One
by Laser921
Summary: The Imperium War is a massive, interstellar conflict taking place 15 years before the evens of The Force Awakens. This story was created because I felt like the New Republic was made trash in the new films so this story explores a whole new war with a tenacious enemy. Please note WodiQuix is co-author.


**STAR WARS: The Imperium War**

 **By: Laser921 and WodiQuix**

 **Dramatis Personae**

 **New Republic:**

 **Tor Ponith, Bothan male:** The first High Marshal of the New Republic. Ponith is on equal terms with Fleet Admiral Unath Kerex as leader of the military arm of the New Republic and is a veteran of the Galactic Civil War.

 **Unath Kerex, Quarren male:** Unath is a veteran of the Galactic Civil War. During that war and the beginning of the New Republic, he served as Gial Ackbar's protégé and succeeded him as Fleet Admiral shortly before the outbreak of the Imperium War. He serves along with his comrade Tor Ponith as the leader of the New Republic military.

 **Garm Bel Iblis, Human male:** Garm, like most members of Republic Command, is a veteran of the GCW. This gruff Corellian used to be in politics but discovered his true calling when the war claimed his wife and daughter. Rising through the ranks to General in the Alliance, he won many victories against the Empire, including the liberation of Bespin following the Battle of Endor. Upon transitioning from the Rebellion to the New Republic, Garm became one of the four High Generals of the Republic, one of the highest ranks possible.

 **Jevin Corso, Human male:** Jevin is a veteran of the GCW, where he cemented his reputation as a terrific soldier, a feared combatant, and a loyal friend. Jevin rose the ranks from captain of Princess Leia's bodyguard to Colonel. Jevin is close friends with both heroes, Wodi Quix and Cade Valdarin, and would serve the Republic valiantly.

 **Wodi Quix, Human male:** Wodi, like, his good friends Jevin and Amminius, is a veteran soldier and exceptionally gifted Special Forces operator. Wodi fought alongside Jevin during the Civil War, both having started out with the Forty-First Fury Battalion. Upon the transition to the New Republic, due to his exceptional skills as a soldier and leader, Wodi was made one of the first SHARCs, or Special Hazards and Reconnaissance Commandos.

 **Vanessa Clarke, Female human:** Vanessa is a remarkable woman of strength. Hailing from Alderaan, she is just like her kinsman, Leia Organa; tough, charismatic, and relentless when she needs to be. Vanessa holds the rank of Lieutenant General and serves the Republic as the Deputy Director of Special Forces, aiding High General Hiram Drayson, Director of Special Forces, as they fight their unforgiving foe.

 **Geelo, Rodian male:** The lesser known brother of the Rodian bounty hunter, Greedo, Geelo decided to serve the Rebellion and the Republic. Geelo's natural tendency to take risks led him to join the elite Republic Jumper Corps, soldiers trained to use powerful jetpacks and who partake in some of the most daring and dangerous missions.

 **Cade Valdarin, Human male:** Cade Valdarin is one of the last Jedi, the only two known at the moment are him and Luke Skywalker. The child of two Jedi from the Clone Wars, his parents were killed by Darth Vader shortly before the Battle of Scarif. His aunt, Mon Mothma, decided to take the boy in and raise him as her own son. Thus, he was involved in many battles of the Galactic Civil War and would grow his tremendous Force potential and become a master swordsman with a lightsaber. He is fifteen years younger than Luke but the two share a bond of best friends, rivals, master and student, student and master, and comrades in arms.

 **Amminius Sinan, Human male:** Amminius, like his good friend Wodi Quix, is a veteran of the Civil War. Sinan is very adept at infiltration and sabotage. He served as team scout for his unit in the Civil War and upon the transition to the Republic, Amminius would become the first of the Infiltrators, an elite group of soldiers. These elite agents served New Republic Intelligence as master spies and assassins, removing threats to the Republic and keeping out of the limelight.

 **Tav Voren, Chagrian male:** The lean, mean, Chagrian is a veteran soldier. He serves a General of the Republic alongside his peer Jevin Corso. This man is the one who led the final ground charge at the Battle of Jakku, the death knell of the Galactic Empire. He is a valiant warrior who like Tor and Jevin, chooses to fight on the front lines with his soldiers, creating a near indestructible bond with those under his command.

 **Fringe:**

 **Salurra, Wookiee male:** The Wookiee, Salurra, is a mighty warrior of Kashyyyk. Around half the age of the mighty Chewbacca, Salurra, or "Sal" by his friends, became entangled in galactic affairs when he was kidnapped by the Empire and sent to the Bioniip facilities on Bespin. During the liberation, he was rescued by a young Cade Valdarin, to whom he pledged a life debt and has served ever since as a trusted friend and bodyguard. Salurra's father is the head of the Wookie Defense Force.

 **Gerik Ordo, Human male:** Gerik Ordo is a fierce warrior, a Mandalorian. Nearly the same age as Cade Valdarin, the two share a brotherly bond. Gerik's mother was the commandant of the Mandalorian Protectors and eventually, Gerik would become Commandant himself. He was also asked by the Republic to help train the SHARCs, leading the NR Special Forces unit to become one of the most highly trained military units in the galaxy.

 **Sid, Sullustan male:** The ever jovial Sid is a veteran of the Rebel Alliance. Following the conclusion of the Galactic Civil War, he chose to follow his dream and became a chef, owning a successful cafe on Coruscant. However, when the Imperium War broke out, he was asked by his old friends to join the war effort. Grabbing his meat cleaver, a near infinite supply of blue milk pancakes, and his secret recipes, he joined the war effort . . . and never divulged his recipe for the flatcakes.

 **Sonya Ravenclaw, Human female:** A thrillseeker woman, Sonya is an excellent pilot and a treasure hunter. She once had an infatuation with the hero Cade Valdarin that simmered into a mutual respect and good friendship. Sonya would be asked by High Marshal Tor Ponith to aid the Republic time and again due to her piloting skills, and more importantly, her skills at evasion.

 **Black Nova Pirates, Graal Imperium:** Two of the Imperial Remnants that survived past the fall of the Empire, these two factions were among the more powerful remnants to exist. These two groups have managed to eke an existence in the dark spaces between the stars but would soon find a new purpose thanks to a man named Xander Verush.

 **Imperium:**

 **Xander Verush, Human male:** Shadow Guard of the Empire, Emperor's Voice, Palpatine's true apprentice; Xander Verush's position as Darth Sidious' secret apprentice granted him a high position as the Emperor's Voice in the Empire, an exalted military position. Groomed to become the next Dark Lord and Emperor, fate would have different plans. After being defeated by an eight year old Cade Valdarin on Endor, he fled to Wild Space. Here, after years of toils, he would create the Imperium, deemed the true successor of the Empire.

 **Darth Ferus, Trandoshan male:** Shadow Hand of the Imperium, Darth Ferus was Pravus's apprentice and second-in-command. In the Imperium, there are a total of nine powerful Sith lords under the Emperor; eight Praetors and Darth Ferus. Like the Praetors, Ferus has a unique ability in the Force; his being the ability to completely disappear, both physically and in the Force.

 **Xellius, Human male:** The third-in command of the Imperium, Xellius is a human male that has always had an ability for surviving and being a nuisance. Xellius serves as the leader of the Praetors, the sith lords of the Imperium.

 **Sheratan, Human male:** Sheratan comes from the graveyard world of Malachor and serves as the fourth leader of the Imperium. Like all Praetors, he shares the esoteric technique of Force teleportation. Sheratan serves as the second-in-command of the Praetors and, wearing a somber mask, he strikes fear into his masters' enemies.

 **Praetors:** The Sith Lords of the Imperium, the Praetors come from the Sith cults that make up the majority of the Imperium's people. Several, like Xellius and Sheratan, were well-versed Force-users before their association with Pravus, while others were hand-trained by him to become killing instruments. There are always eight Praetors, along with Darth Ferus, thus making the the Dark Lord's Council, a circle of ten Sith Lords, including Darth Pravus himself.

 **Utres Daigen, Human male:** Utres Daigen was a former colonel of the Imperial Storm Commandos of the Empire. Following the conclusion of the Galactic Civil War, and evading Imperial Hunters, he was recruited by Darth Pravus to serve as Grand Moff of his Imperium. Unlike Tarkin, he has a more hands-on role, serving as the head of the Imperium's army.

 **Introduction:** It is fourteen years after the NEW REPUBLIC'S decisive victory over the last remnants of the GALACTIC EMPIRE on JAKKU. Since that time, peace has been restored to the galaxy, helped along by a historic treaty, the GALACTIC CONCORDANCE. The NEW REPUBLIC keeps the peace with a watchful eye, on the lookout for the slightest hint of unrest. However, a shadowy threat looms in the Inner Rim, and an old enemy resurfaces, bent on the destruction of the NEW REPUBLIC and its heroes . . .

 **Fourteen years after the signing of the Galactic Concordance**

The New Republic has seen peace for over a decade. The Empire has remained true to its word and has not caused hostilities; the only conflicts being small skirmishes with pirates and slavers. Jedi Knights Cade Valdarin and Luke Skywalker have spent the last few years in the Outer Rim, looking for potential Force-adept candidates to create a New Order. Jevin Corso, Wodi Quix, and Amminius Sinan have all remained in the military and in fighting trim, the most recent action being the routing of the Black Nova slavers at Nilkon. The citizens of Coruscant and beyond enjoy a life of calm. But little do the people of the New Republic know the chaos yet to come . . .

 **Coruscant, current capital of the New Republic - Republic Command Complex, Landing Pad Aurek**

Major Wodi Quix steps down the permacrete stairs of the Republic Command Complex toward the now-occupied landing pad, his back still hurting from the beating the sprier Mandalorian Commandant, Gerik Ordo, had given him during their training session. But that was nothing compared to the excitement he felt. In the hangar, a black and blue X-wing had landed; the colors of the planet Chandrila. This fighter was a New Republic prototype T-85 Incom Corporation X-wing, and only one person in the galaxy had that starfighter. The canopy hisses open to reveal a young man in blue flight suit, unstrapping his helmet and flicking switches on his console, a huge grin across his face. Even at a distance, Wodi knows who it is. Jedi Knight Cade Valdarin. Cade had spent the last five years in the Outer Rim with barely any communication, continuing his Jedi training with Luke Skywalker. Even though Cade has grown, Wodi still saw the enthusiasm of a child in him.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Cade. You're all grown up." Wodi says to me. I smile, stepping down from my cockpit to face my friend. "Hello Wodi, it has been a long time. How have you been?" He stares at me, no doubt shocked at how much I had grown. Then he smiles. "Well, aside from your friend Gerik kicking my butt in training for the SHARCs, pretty good. I like the ship, is it new?" I glance back at my fighter. "Yep, this is the new T-85 model X-wing. Still a prototype, but Fleet Admiral Kerex is planning to replace the T-70." Wodi whistles in appreciation. We walk out heading toward the command room. "So, any trouble with the Empire?" Wodi snorts at my question, smirking slightly. "Not really. The Concordance seems to be keeping them in line. There doesn't seem to be any fight left in them, which is music to my ears. We're honestly getting a little bored of mopping up slavers and pirates. There is one concern though: Amminius' Infiltrator team found a splinter group calling itself the First Order. A group of goons wanting to relive the _glory days_ of Imperial prestige and play dress-up. Nothing really, not even a threat, but Amminius was ordered to keep tabs on them. And best of all, nothing about Xander. Not a word."

. . .

"So, no sign of our missing friend Xander in the Rim? That's a shame." Admiral Kerex sighs. I nod. "Luke and I decided to take a detour Admiral, we found nothing out there." Then at that moment I sense a tingle in the Force. Wodi and Jevin burst into the Command Complex, looks of shock on their faces. "Turn on your holonet projector," Wodi says, rushing over and slapping on all the projectors in the room. And suddenly, we see why they were so horrified. A man of forty some years appears, a distinct scar ruining from his left temple diagonally across his nose to the right cheek. And it clicks. "By the Force." I mutter.

"Citizens of the New Republic. I am Darth Pravus, Emperor of the Imperium and Dark Lord of the Sith. For too long have you sat unopposed. For too long have you grown arrogant and in that arrogance, complacent and corrupt. For your crimes, you shall be punished. Your worlds will fall, your armies will be crushed, and your leaders made to bow. Hear me, followers of the Republic. In the name of Palpatine and the Sith, _you will be destroyed_. Destroyed and replaced by the Imperium as was meant to be." Then the face turns and he says, "Valdarin, I know you are seeing this. Challenge me if you dare." And then static. For a few minutes we are all silent, looks of terror and shock on all of us. Then Chancellor Jerim Mervis, a Soccoran male, barges in. "We just got word from Intelligence. Damaria has been attacked. Admiral, Master Valdarin, we need an expeditionary unit sent there to see what exactly we are dealing with." And just like that, the galaxy is thrust into chaos yet again . . .

 **Wodi "Wishbone" Quix - Damaria, Inner Rim, aboard the MC80 star cruiser** _ **Bright Hope**_  
Damaria. The Jewel of the Inner Rim. My mind races to horrible conclusions as Pravus' holonet broadcast plays over and over in my head. _Your worlds will fall, your armies will be crushed, and your leaders made to bow._ I shiver despite the temperature in my cabin. To calm my mind, I begin disassembly and cleaning my X45A, laying each part out on my bunk, working my cleaning rag into every nook and cranny. After I finish and reassemble my weapon, I unstrap my old field backpack, painted reddish orange from our trip to Sullust during the Galactic Civil War, and line up my equipment in neat rows, taking stock of each item. Four thermals, two flash grenades, emergency flare, three weeks dry rations, water purifier, med kit . . . A knock on my door makes me look up from my work. "Come in." The door hisses open to reveal Amminius, dressed in his black Infiltrator uniform. He gives me a smile with a casual salute and enters my cabin. "How you feeling, Wishbone?" Amminius glances down at my bunk, covered in equipment. He grins. "That bad, huh?" I shake my head, clearing some room for him to sit. "Just because I'm taking inventory of my supplies doesn't mean . . ." Amminius rolls his eyes, sitting next to me. "Riiight, and Tatooine isn't covered in sand." I give him a glare. Amminius continues to look at me. After a few seconds, we both break out in laughter. I sigh, shaking my head again. "Fourteen years of peace. Not a peep from the Empire. And now this." Amminius nods, his expression turning grave. "I'd hoped we'd seen the last of that slime." I hear booted footsteps outside my room. My door opens, seemingly of its own accord to reveal a dark-blonde, bearded man in his early twenties, dressed in a brown robe, black undershirt, pants, and brown combat boots. Hooked to his utility belt is a lightsaber. I smile. "Cade. Come to join the senior's club?" The young Jedi grins. "Not today, Wodi. Rear Admiral Vanice requests both of your presences on the bridge. We're coming out of hyperspace in a few minutes." Amminius chuckles. "Come to make sure we don't get lost again? So thoughtful of you!" Cade smiles, raising his hand. Immediately, my equipment rises into the air, sorting itself before floating back into my pack. He beckons with his free hand. "Come on, let's go!" I shoulder my pack and weapons, smiling, following Cade and Amminius out of my cabin, flicking off the light before shutting the door.  
. . .

The _Bright Hope_ exits hyperspace, orbiting a purple world ringed by three blue suns. Immediately, alarm klaxons begin to blare, bathing the command bridge in red, strobing light. "Enemy contacts!" shouts a Bith junior lieutenant. Staring out the viewport, I see multiple leviathan wedge-shaped capital ships, their green turbolasers lancing down, laying waste to Damaria. "Destroyers! Not _Imperial-_ class!" Shouts another officer. "Arrowhead formation!" Yells Vanice, all business. "Engage those Destroyers!" The on-board comm is going crazy. Beings and droids are running everywhere. Cade stands next to me, in the middle of all the chaos, his eyes closed, a look of deep concentration on his face. He suddenly gasps, staggering backwards as if physically hit, his eyelids snapping open to reveal troubled grey eyes. "What is it?" I ask him, concerned, putting a gloved hand on his shoulder. "I sense no life on Damaria." Cade says, reeling from shock. "It's as if the living Force itself has been ripped from its surface!" I stagger as our shields take a hit, bracing my hand against the transparisteel. "This is not a good situation!" Amminius yells. Fighters streak by overhead, pounding our hull with missiles and green laserfire. "TIE Hunters!" A deck officer shouts. "Launch Blade Squadron _now_! And get me Captain Biabru!" Orders Admiral Vanice. Our three MC80 cruisers rush to meet the flotilla of mystery Destroyers, cannon batteries letting loose a barrage of laserfire. X-wings, B-wings, and A-wings maneuver to engage the TIEs. "Our cannons are having no effect!" Yells the Bith junior lieutenant. "Are their shields up?" barks Vanice. "No, ma'am!" Replies the Bith. "I'm getting no reading on shield strength!" A worried look crosses the Chadra-Fans' face. She turns to an officer on her right, about to give an order, when a huge explosion causes everyone to fall to the deck. I bang my head on the bulkhead, my vision and hearing going fuzzy. "We've just lost the _Liberty_!" The muffled voice of an officer frantically yells. Cade and Amminius pull me to my feet. Their expressions are grave. I look out the viewport again to see the starfield on fire, remains of the MC80 _Liberty_ , in several large pieces, venting debris, oxygen, and bodies. I resist the urge to empty the contents of my stomach onto the floor. The Destroyers continue to pound the wreck with laserfire. With a brilliant flash of light, the _Liberty_ disappears. "The _Spirit of Kenobi_ is taking heavy fire! Blade Squadron has sustained heavy casualties!" The reports pile in, none of them good. "What should we do, Admiral?" Yells an officer . . .

 **Massacre at Damaria - Cade Valdarin  
** "What should we do, Admiral?" An officer yells. The bridge of the _Bright Hope_ is in a panic. These mammoth Star Destroyers, shaped in such a way the sensor officer nicknamed them Predators, are pounding the reconnaissance fleet. "Aurek Squad, get to your ships!" I suddenly yell. Wodi stares at me, "You're not going out there!?" "I have to, a jedi's life is sacrifice." I run into the corridor and bump into a female Zeltron. "Kiara!? This isn't a good time." Kiara and I just got engaged. "Cade, don't go!" she pleads with sapphire eyes. I shake my head. "I have to, this is all my fault. I didn't kill Xander when I had the chance." I give her a quick kiss and embrace, then run for my T-85 X-wing berthed in the hangar, dodging scrambling pilots and crewmen.

. . .

We enter Damarian space with a measly force; a prototype advanced X-wing, several A-wings and B-wings. Flying out towards the battle in space, Aurek Seven yells, " _Sithspit_!" "Aurek Seven, whats wrong?" I ask. "The power those Destroyers are generating is enormous! If I'm reading this right, they're using hundreds if not thousands of kyber crystals!" "That's impossible," Aurek Eight chimes in. "There aren't that many crystals in known space." "None, Aurek. What about unknown space?" I ask. I reach out with the Force, trying to see if Pravus is out there. . . Nothing, but there are smaller Force signatures out there. " _We need to cover the transports as they gather survivors_!" Vanice yells. "Copy, Aurek squad, form up, Beta formation." I say. A wave of TIE Hunters bears down on us. "Break formation!" a pilot yells. Too late. Her ship is engulfed in laserfire, her cries crackling off the comm. "What are we doing Cade!?" Wodi yells, his voice loud in my headset. " _All hands, prepare to repel boarders!_ " Vanice's voice cuts through. Imperium boarding ships have attached themselves to the _Bright Hope_.

 _"Admiral, they're in the cargo bay! Mother of moons, these men are cut to shreds. One of the hostiles has a saber!"_ I hear over the comm _. "There's a- ahhhh!_ " "Wodi, help them out!" I yell. Reaching out with the Force, I sense a strange feeling, a somehow warped Force presence. "Wodi be careful! They aren't strong in the Force but they are well trained with a saber!" Just then a TIE screams towards me, causing me to drop into a sharp turn and somersault behind the daring pilot. The TIE pilot attempts to shake me off, maneuvering his small fighter wildly. After weaving through the debris of the cruiser, I get a clear shot and blast him to bits. "Admiral, are all transports aboard?" _"We got 'em! Let's get out of here!"_ I sigh in relief. I relay the retreat order over my comm. And with that, Aurek retreats back to the _Bright Hope_. Our first engagement with this Imperium; our first failure.

. . .

Back on Coruscant, Admiral Vanice and Wodi gave their report to Chancellor Mervis. The next few days threw the New Republic into a frenzy. The Galactic Concordance, the treaty that ended the Galactic Civil War and downgraded the military, was lifted, temporarily, to fight the Imperium. In addition, the Right of Conscription was enacted, allowing Republic forces to conscript local system and sector defense forces into the Republic military. As part of the military buildup ordered, the Bothan High General, Tor Ponith, was voted in as the first High Marshal of the Republic for his tactical genius and innovation on the field. Republic Intelligence has pinpointed a planet where valuable intel on the _Predator_ Destroyers can be obtained. Rhen Var. They aren't sure what is so important on a frozen ice ball like that, but the point is a fleet of the Imperium is there, refueling for another attack. Fleet Admiral Kerex and High Marshal Ponith give the go-ahead for a stealth mission to Rhen Var to gain this intel, under the cover of a major attack.

. . .

I finish shaving, put down my razor, and look in the refresher mirror at my reflection. Have I always had dark bags under my eyes? Kiara enters the room, her face creased with worry. "Cade, I'm worried. Not just for you but for the Republic. We never anticipated this." I put on a brave face, turn, and embrace her. "That's what you and Senator Trill are for. You can help him help the people stay calm. Besides, Luke and I are here, with the Jedi, the Republic will stay strong." She smiles, then gives me a kiss. "I believe in you and so do the others. The door slides open and Wodi walks in, looking at his datapad. He glances up, and a look of embarrassment crosses his face. He flashes me a sheepish grin. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." I shake my head and say, "Wodi, you sure about this?" I ask. "Never been surer in my life. This is what Jarael and Gerik trained us for, the SHARCs are ready." Speaking of Gerik, in he comes, dressed in his green and black Mandalorian armor, helmet held at his side. "Cade, Wodi, I figured you'd need good old Protector ingenuity to get this fabled intelligence, so I brought a few friends with me." And from behind him steps out Lafco Donir, a former soldier of the Rebellion and a friend. "Lafco you old spacedog, how have you been?" Wodi remarks, grinning. "Good, all things considered. It's good to see you all." _"Alright, all troops board your ships!"_ Admiral Gelhard, an Ishi Tib, says over the comm. " I look at Wodi. "Ok, I'm joining your SHARC team. Jevin and his Forty-Fourth division are going to hit planetside and hold off the Imperium ground forces. We'll pull out once we get the data. And with that, the Republic Second fleet, still at a third of its full strength and several mandalorian vessels enter hyperspace en route to Rhen Var . . .

 **Wodi "Wishbone" Quix - Rhen Var, near the Galidraan System**  
 _"All ships, scramble fighters and landing craft. Incoming Imperium fighters!"_ I hold on to my safety harness a little tighter as the pilot of our modified Mandalorian _Aka'jor_ -class landing shuttle jukes and jinxes to become a hard target. The lights of our shuttle blink and flicker several times. The hull creaks. "Alright there, Wodi? You look a little green!" Comments Ikko Dass, grinning, sitting next to me. The Mandalorian Protector slips a pair of pistols into small holsters on his armored thighs before donning his orange painted helmet. He turns to regard me again, no doubt still grinning behind his black T-visor. I give him a pretend glare, saying "Shut it, _di'kuut,"_ attempting to insult him in his native tongue, and failing. The man laughs, the noise sounding distorted through his helmet speaker. "It's pronounced _di'kut_ , you _di'kut_!" His comment gets a laugh from the other Protectors riding in the shuttle with us, including the pilot. _"You New Republic soft shells need to man up!"_ He says with a chuckle. I glance at Nom Carver sitting across from me. He gives me a shrug. I shake my head, grinning to myself. Mandalorians. I see Cade sitting a few seats away from me, next to Nom and Gav Pulastra, shaking his head, smiling to himself. Salurra, his Wookiee companion, grunts. Ata Noulku, dressed in her purple Mandalorian _beskar'gam_ and _kama_ starts humming a war chant, absentmindedly twirling her twin Westar-34 blaster pistols. I check my bandolier and belt pouches again, going over the list of items I packed earlier, patting my holstered EC-17 scout pistol. Glancing out the forward viewport, I see the icy world of Rhen Var getting closer and closer. And the blockade of Imperium frigates. Great. Chank Skirr's helmeted head turns to the viewport as well, his T-visor staring out at the planet and opposition. "This'll be fun!" He comments. The blue-armored Protector raises his gauntleted fist in the air. "Here's hoping they don't surrender! _Oya_! Let's hunt!" " _Oya_!" Everyone echoes. Salurra yowls a war cry. Weapons are given one final check. I slip on my helmet and tighten the straps on my pack, then look to the members of my SHARC team on-board, spread out across the cabin. _Nom Carver. Devon Goldam. Dax Olesa. Ben, Nom, and Gav Pulastra._ Each gives me a thumbs up. Nad Kunch, Xirr Pyl, and Thriz Saist slip on their _beskar_ helmets, becoming faceless enforcers once again. Xirr attaches a pair of long vibroblades to his black gauntlets. "Careful with those _shabuir_!" Jokes Ata. She shoulders a T-21 repeating blaster. "I could say the same to you, _vod_!" Laughs Xirr. "Wouldn't want a repeat of Ord Cestus!" A pair of _Kom'rk_ -class starfighters come up on either side of us, followed by Ordo's _Aka'jor_. _"Race you to the Citadel, Quix!"_ He yells over our on-board comm. "Last one there babysits the _Jetti_! Jedi!" "Hey!" Objects Cade. I grin at him, shrugging. "You're on, _di'kut_!" I yell back. "I hope you and the others aren't scaring Endel, Malogaan, and Raisuun over there!" Ordo laughs. _"Trust me, they're not scared. Not yet!"_ The fighters fly ahead of us, punching a hole through the blockade. "Hey," says Ikko, tapping my shoulder, "I bet I can get more kills than you!" I grin at him. "Really?" Our shuttle shakes with turbulence as we enter Rhen Var's atmosphere. The hull groans. Wind howls past, sounding eerily like screaming. Our on-board comm comes to life, full of static. _"If Intel is correct, the plans for the Predator Destroyer should be in the lower levels of the Citadel. Corso and the Forty-Fourth could use a hand, though."_ A bump reverberates through the hull as our shuttle touches down. Immediately, I hear the sounds of blaster fire and wind buffeting against our outer hull. _"Good luck out there vod!"_ Yells the pilot. Ikko offers me a fist bump. I bump fists with the Mandalorian, un-shouldering my X45A. "Here we go!" I shout, wrapping my face with a cloth and putting my green tinted goggles over my eyes. The doors open, letting in a torrent of bright light and snow. Cade dons a thick wool hood and goggles, mostly hiding his features. He ignites his lightsaber. We step out . . . into an icy hell.

 **Battle of Rhen Var - Cade Valdarin**  
 _BOOM!_ The shuttle behind us disintegrates in a fiery explosion. "Pilot!" Wodi screams, muffled through his head gear. I look at him, "We have to keep going, Jevin is counting on us!" And with that, we rush towards the Citadel across the icy tundra. The large, old ruin once served as the main center of the ancient Jedi temple here. Getting to the stone steps, we rush up. "The intel we're looking for is in the main room of the complex!" Gerik tells us from orbit, "We're having a blast up here!" 

Continuing up, we come to a flat level overlooking the vast icy valley before us. The sight before us chills the bone. Massive black AT-ATs, what I can only assume are advanced walkers, with better armor and weaponry, are in the distance. Closer to the citadel, the Forty-Fourth and Forty-Fifth Divisions are battling Imperium stormtroopers, decked out in white cold assault gear with red markings, clearly visible on the icy tundra. But what takes my eye is the site of several red lightsabers in the field. The Imperium, it seems, has Sith acolytes, those who are not powerful in the Force but well trained with a saber. Suddenly my danger sense goes off, "Behind us!" I whip around and, peridot-colored lightsaber flashing, dissect the would-be attacker, a shadow trooper, like back on Bespin. Salurra, in his Wookiee might, grabs the other attacker, hurling him off the stairs and down to the icy valley. Letting out his Wookiee battle cry, he goes with Wodi's SHARCs and the Mandos to find the intel. I glance back at the battle field. There is an odd sense out there, that of a fully trained Force wielder. I have not felt that type of presence since Vader and the Emperor fifteen years ago. Reaching out, I close my eyes. No . . . it's not him, not Pravus, but someone just a deadly. Looking back, realizing Wodi would take care of the mission and get the team out of this ambush, I leap off the side stairs, straight into the fray. Slicing left and right, I take out two troopers, and then parry and saberlock with an acolyte, easily bypassing his defenses and performing a _Shiak_ through his leg, incapacitating him for a Republic soldier to blast him in the face. Then I see the person causing the disturbance. Walking toward me is a cloaked figure, encased in black ebon armor with black robes on top. In his hand, he holds a double lightsaber, its bloodshine blade bathing the ice and snow in a red light. "Jedi!" The muffled voice calls, "Lord Pravus knew you would come! Now we fight!" Well, now my theory that this was a trap is confirmed. Pravus must now be able to use foresight. Falling into the Force, I leap high. Channeling the energy into my hands, I slam them into the ground as I land, sending out a force wave, knocking down the troopers and acolytes around this Sith Lord. Then, igniting my weapon, I slash at him, the green and red blades crackling with the heat. I can only hope Wodi can find the data and get his team off the planet. This was a trap and we walked right into it . . .

 **Battle of Rhen Var - Jevin Corso**  
"Incoming! Move it!" I yell. A torrent of green fire fails from the sky. Republic Command ordered the Fourth Fleet, along with the Forty-Fourth and Forty-Fifth Divisions, to Rhen Var in order to hopefully acquire a tech readout of these new Predator star destroyers. But it was a trap. As soon as the fleet dropped out of hyperspace, they pounced on us. Imperium frigates and waves of TIE Hunters and _Scimitar_ Assault Bombers pounded our MC80s. Unfortunately, we didn't have a _Mediator_ battleship assigned to us so we lacked heavy firepower. Only through the quick thinking of Admiral Gelhard was the fleet able to move into the defensive positions in time.

"Colonel Voren, what's your status!" I ask, coming back into the present, seeing the white, icy hell before me. "The Imperium's bringing in walkers. Looks like some kind of advanced AT-AT!" He responds. "We're getting a demolition team ready. Look out though, a large infantry unit is heading straight towards the Citadel and I saw some Jedi too!" One thing we've found out the hard way is that the Imperium, unlike the Empire, has Sith acolytes, not just dark jedi. Lightsaber wielders who, while not strong force-wise, are extremely trained in lightsaber combat.

"That data better be worth it!" I yell over the comm. I look back to the bulk of the Forty-Fourth Division, all of us huddled in the ice caves. "Listen up Forty-Fourth, this is your moment! I don't expect to win this fight but I promise you all, I will do my best to make sure we all get home alive." Raising my X-45 I yell out, "For the New Republic!" and letting out a battle cry, we exit the cave. The wind immediately whips at our faces. A Sullustan combat engineer next to me takes a blaster bolt to the face. An Ishi Tib heavy gunner tried to use a jump pack to get to higher ground but a stray bolt hit the pack, causing him to fall to his death.

We finally make it to the front of the citadel, using its walls and the hills of snow and rock in front of it as cover. "Voren, we're directly in front of your position! Between both Divisions, we should be able to last long enough for Cade and Wodi to find that data." Blaster bolts whip the snow around us, turning it into smoke with the intense heat. I return fire, taking down an Imperium trooper to the face plate. My second-in-command, Major Garan, a male Iridonian, hunkers down next to me. "Where's our back up, Colonel! I thought the Fleet Admiral was coming!" I take another shot, taking out a sniper trying to get a bead on us. "Kerex will come Major, Ponith too! They should be bringing some friends along with them." Speaking of, a shout rings out from behind. A tech, Captain Mason, reports that ships are exiting hyperspace, Republic ships. I grab his 'binocs and peer up at the sky. It's a beautiful site, a massive Mon Cal Mediator Battleship, the namesake of the class in fact, the _Mediator_ , current flagship of the New Republic Navy. It begins pouring out laser and ion cannon fire and waves of B-wings, T-70 X-wings, and A-wings launch and the black space lights up with red and green fire. Here's a surprise, a _Kandosii_ dreadnought, that ship belongs to the Mandalorian Protectors... "Colonel Corso, this is Protector Commandant Gerik Ordo, you alive down there?" I look at Garan again, we exchange looks of surprise. "Gerik, this is Corso, am I glad to see you guys." "Listen up Jevin, your friends Cade and Wodi are planetside with a team of SHARCs and my Protectors, they'll back you up. I'll be joining you as well." I lift my rifle again, taking aim, "Understood, we'll hold position until that data is acquired, then we get off this ice bucket. Hear that Voren!" And from inside the Citadel, I hear what can only be a Chagrian battle cry. Looking in the distance, I see the matte black AT-ATs marching towards us but then see a GR-80 troop transport behind them. I've never been more relieved in my life . . .

 **Wodi "Wishbone" Quix - Rhen Var, near the Galidraan System: Citadel caverns  
** "Turn here." Our group moves through a narrow tunnel cut into the jagged rock, boots crunching through the layer of snow and ice covering the tunnel floor. My breath comes out in quick puffs. I shiver involuntarily. Using my wrist control, I up the temperature in my snow jacket. It's definitely colder down here. And darker. We walk in rows of two, blasters primed and ready for trouble, small flashlights attached to the barrels. I look back at the Mandalorians, their armor and visors beginning to accumulate intricate patterns of frost. Their helmets, with sophisticated built-in auditory sensors, are fine tuned to detect the slightest alien sound. The lights from our blasters sweep the tunnel ahead, making the shadows come alive, jumping and dancing around in the enclosed space. I look up, imagining the layers of rock above us, hoping those big black walkers don't cause a cave-in down here with their thunderous footsteps. Suddenly I hear a metallic _clunk_ followed by " _Fierfek_!" and look back to see Ikko shaking his helmeted head. The Mandalorian sees me looking at him and gestures at a hanging icy stalactite. "Hit my _buy'ce_ , helmet, on that _shabla_ thing." I grin, turning back around. "Nice going _di'kut_!" Says Xirr softly. We continue through the tunnel, at some points having to duck to avoid hitting our heads on the low, rocky ceiling. "What's that?" Inquires Gav Pulastra suddenly, motioning with his X45 off into an adjacent tunnel. Our group stops, all shining our lights into the tunnel. The beams glint off something gunmetal gray. I motion forward with my gloved hand, and we cautiously enter the tunnel, coming out into a large cavernous room. In the center of the room is . . . "A shuttle?" Says Devon Goldam disbelievingly. Our group circles the boxy three-winged shuttle, checking it over. "This model just came out a few months ago," Observes Dax Olesa, "a 500-X. Wonder what it's doing down here?" "It's unmarked," says Nad Kunch, running his green gauntleted hand over its surface. He stops suddenly. "Wait, there's a logo here. Imperium insignia. I say we put a tracker on it." I nod. Xirr moves and places a small device under the left wing. "There." He says, satisfied. "Now we'll know where this _chakaar_ is going." I motion with my hand. "Let's continue on." We eventually come to a staircase, rising into the darkness above. Nom Carver shines his light up, trying to penetrate the darkness with no success. I take out my datapad, checking our route. I nod to myself, exclaiming aloud, "This is it. Ordo and the others should be waiting for us when we get up." "Well, best start climbing!" Says Ata, motioning with her T-21.

A few minutes later, our group comes to the top of the staircase, directly below a wooden trapdoor. Thriz Saist puts his gloved hand to the side of his helmet. After a few seconds, he nods at us. "Ordo called in. They're waiting for us on the other side." I push the door open and we exit to see Gerik Ordo kneeling there . . . with a rifle barrel pressed against his head. Holding the rifle is an Imperium trooper. Immediately, a large group of troopers surrounds our group, weapons trained. "Hands in the air! Weapons on the ground!" One barks. "Now!" I look to see in the corner the other Mandalorian Protectors and members of my SHARC team, rifle barrels to their heads as well. "I'm sorry, Wodi." Ordo says, his voice strained. "It was a trap. These _chakaar_ knew we were coming. _He_ knew we were coming." And then off to my right a door opens. "Welcome," says a distorted male voice. Walking into the room is a menacing figure, encased in black ebon armor, features hidden behind an ornately decorated silver mask with red trim. Fiery yellow eyes peer out from horizontal slits. "I am Praetor Sheratan." Following the figure are several Sith Acolytes, dressed in heavy black cloaks. "We've been expecting you."

 **Cade Valdarin - Rhen Var Tundra**  
"Who are you?" I yell over the wind as our blades meet again, crackling. The unknown Sith remains silent, meeting my every move and launching his own counterattack, both of us even. Finally, he stops. "That is enough for now." An eerie voice says, coming from the Sith. "I am Xellius, Praetor of the Imperium and I bring you a warning. Your Republic is doomed." And with that, he teleports through the Force. If these Praetors can teleport, that shows how strong they are as force-users. My blade still humming as I wonder why he left, the comlink on my wrist blares to life. "Cade, it's Kerex. We just received word from the naval station at New Alderaan. An Imperium force has taken the planet. They knew exactly when to launch key strikes, we're getting reports of attacks at various places in the Outer and Mid Rims. What's your condition?" Looking around and reaching out with my sense I reply, "Not good. I just had a scuffle with a "Praetor", I'm assuming they are like the Sith Lords of the old Sith Empire." "That's not good. What about Major Quix's team?" "I don't know, I'm going to go look for them. I have a bad feeling about this." Running back to the Citadel and force leaping over Jevin and the Forty-Fourth, I land back on the Citadel, the ever-faithful Salurra waiting there. "Let's find Wodi and the others." With a roar we set off, Salurra using his tracking skills to navigate through the maze that is the Citadel, eventually taking us down into the caverns below the building.

 _Roar._ "No, I didn't run into Xander, just a lackey of his. But if those lackeys have the power to warp through the Force, that must mean Xander himself has gotten pretty powerful." _Roar._ "What is it, Sal?" We come to a halt in the dark caverns, hearing muffled voices ahead. "I am Praetor Sheratan. We've been expecting you." . . .

"Sith's blood!" I curse. Looking to Salurra, he readies his dual ryyk blades and dons a pair of IR goggles while I heft my lightsaber. "On three, ready? One, two . . . _three_!" With a burst of Force energy, I make the cavern completely dark, making it so only myself and Salurra can see. I telepathically tell Wodi and his group to not move until I say so. With a hiss, my lightsaber ignites, filling the darkness with an olive-green light and then we go to work. Salurra weaving through the Imperium stormtroopers with ease while I take on the acolytes. Within minutes, they all are slain with Sheratan still standing. By now, a little light has returned to the cave and he stands there. He looks at us with the elaborate mask. "Even now, the Imperium is attacking your borders. We cannot be stopped. The master has a secret that will be the end of your _New_ _Republic_." With a cackle, he too teleports.

"Sithspit! I ever tell you how much I hate Force users sometimes?" Wodi looks at me, a look of anger, humiliation, and fear on his face.

 **Wodi "Wishbone" Quix – Rhen Var, near the Galidraan System: Citadel caverns**  
"Sithspit! I ever tell you how much I hate Force users sometimes?" I look at Cade, a complex series of emotions running through my head. On the one hand, I was glad he had come to our rescue. Had he not arrived, things might have turned out a whole lot different. I was also angry that I had failed to see this trap coming and humiliated that I had not reacted quick enough. I was scared too. I had never seen anyone disappear into thin air like that before. Cade walks up to me smiling, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself, my friend. It's not your fault this happened." I nod, gripping my X45 tightly in my gloved hands. "This whole situation has got me darked out." "I agree." Cade says, glancing around the room, his expression turning grave. "What Sheratan said before he scurried off has me worried. What secret could Pravus possess that spells doom for the Republic?" I shrug. "Beats me. But knowing Pravus, it can't be good." By now, everyone had gotten to their feet and gathered their gear. Gerik Ordo looks to Cade. "We need to move. NOW! Those _shabla_ Destroyers are tearing through our fleet." Cade nods. "Things on the surface aren't looking too good either. The Imperium ground forces have wiped out most of our division." We all stand there quietly, letting the news sink in. Cade sighs, his face pained. "There's more. Admiral Kerex just commed a few minutes ago. New Alderaan has fallen to an Imperium attack force." A collective gasp ripples throughout the cavern. " _Fierfek_." Mutters Xirr Pyl. "Were there any survivors?" Whispers Gav Pulastra. "So far, unconfirmed." Replies Cade. "The naval station orbiting the planet took a pretty bad hit. Their sensor and planetary scanners were knocked offline when the attack began. There have also been confirmed attacks on Outer and Mid Rim planets." Ben Pulastra curses. "Any good news?" Asks Nom Carver in a hoarse voice. Cade is about to respond when Nad Kunch interrupts him. "That 500-X shuttle we tagged earlier is taking off!" We all crowd around the green-armored Mandalorian Protector, who holds out a small datapad. "There." He points to a small, red, pulsating blip on the screen. "I'll bet it's that _chakaar_ Sheratan!" "Keep me posted on where that shuttle goes, Nad." Says Gerik. "You got it Ordo." Responds Nad. Suddenly from far above us, a massive rumble sounds. Cade glances up. "Let's head to the surface. Jevin and the others could use our help." He says, gripping his lightsaber hilt. We make our way over to the exit when my boot suddenly strikes something, sending it skittering over the rocky floor. We all stop and I walk over to the object and pick it up, examining it. "It's a data chip!" I exclaim, turning to the others. Immediately Cade rushes over, taking the chip from my grasp. He looks it over before dropping the chip into a pouch on his utility belt. "Good find, Wodi!" He says to me, clapping me on the shoulder.

. . .

We emerge out of the catacombs to find a horrifying sight. "Kriff," I say. It's all I can say. Charred bodies of New Republic soldiers lie sprawled everywhere across the tundra. Crashed starfighters and airspeeders litter the snow, spewing smoke and sparks. " _Haar'chak_! Damn it!" Yells Gerik, kicking the snow with his armored boot, creating a small flurry, "we came too late," laments Nosh Ker Raisuun, lowering his DLT-19. Ben Pulastra raises his arms in an exasperated gesture. I turn to Cade. "What now?" Cade stands motionless, his eyes closed, breathing slowly. _He is meditating,_ grunts Salurra. I nod. I look around the icy tundra, shielding my eyes from the harsh light. No sign of those giant black walkers except for massive footprints in the snow. Suddenly, my comlink chirps. I remove the handheld device from my belt and hold it to my mouth. "Yes?" _"Wishbone! Is that you?"_ A voice replied, crackling with static. "Amminius?" I say, excitedly. _"Yeah. Oh man, Wodi, is it good to hear your voice!"_ I smile despite the sight around me. "Likewise. What do you need?" _"Things went a little awry up here. The Imperium has destroyed most of our capital ships and fighters. My team was unable to find any intel aboard the Predator we raided."_ By now, my conversation had attracted the attention of the whole group, minus Cade, who still stands stock still. "Have you heard about New Alderaan?" _"Yeah. Kriffing shame. But we'll get 'em though!"_ I smile at my friend's optimism. _"How are things going on your end?"_ I glance around at the carnage, unable to bring myself to answer. _"That bad, huh?"_ "Well," I say, "we did get our hands on a data chip." _"Is it the technical readout of the Destroyer?"_ "Is that Amminius?" I jump at the sound of Cade's voice. I turn to see him standing behind me. "Y-yeah. It is. The situation's not going well on his end either." Cade nods. "I know." I speak into my comlink again. "We're not sure. We're hoping to get it analyzed once off-planet." _"Good. anyway, the reason I commed you was to relay a message from Admiral Kerex. He's going to order a retreat soon. A transport is trying to get to your location, but it can't punch through the Imperium defenses."_ "Ok," I reply, "is there anything we can do to ensure it gets here?" _Well, Kerex and I might have an idea. But for it to work, you need a bigger assault force."_ Cade pipes up. "I sensed that Jevin and some others were still alive, holed up in the far northern section of the Citadel." _"Great!"_ Amminius says, _"what we were thinking was that you could raid a ground-to-space cannon battery and temporarily take control of it, blasting apart the Imperium ships blocking the transport's access to the surface."_ Immediately, protest breaks out in our group. "What?" "Is he serious?" "That's a _di'kutla_ , foolish, plan!" " _Shab! No!"_ I voice the general consensus: "That's got to be the craziest plan I've ever heard of!" _"Then it's right up your alley!"_ Amminius says humoredly, _"and it's the only one we've got. We're running out of options and assets fast!"_ "Well then," says Ikko, hefting his Z-6 rotary cannon, "we're wasting time!" " _Oya!_ " Yells Lafco Donir, brandishing his E-11 rifle, "Let's hunt!" I nod in affirmation. "We're gonna do this!" "Let's go kick some Imperium _shebs_ , _ner vod_!" Yells Gerik Ordo. _"Excellent!"_ Says Amminus, _"I knew you'd warm up to the idea! Good luck!"_ With a click, he signs off. "Let's go find Jevin and the others," says Cade. With that we trudge off through the snow, taking care to step over bodies and debris . . .

 **Battle of Rhen Var - Cade Valdarin**  
"Let's go find Jevin and the others." I say. We exit the caverns back to the frozen tundra and what we see chills our veins more than the icy wind. Dozens of bodies slain, most of the New republic soldiers, their furry coats and grey armor standing out amongst the snow. "This is my fault." I murmur as we trudge through the snow. "What's that Cade?" Wodi asks, concern in his voice. Looking around, I say again. "This is my fault. I had a chance to kill Xander fifteen years ago but I didn't take it. I showed him mercy and this happens." He slaps me on the back, "This isn't your fault Valdarin. You said it yourself, the Force has destinies for us all. Maybe Xander's wasn't to be defeated then but now. " I mournfully smile at him. We keep trudging on when Salurra lets out a low rumble. Gerik looks up, "We're here!"

"Admiral, we've made it to the ground-to-space cannon. Stand by!" Wodi shouts in his wrist comm over the wind. Gerik pulls out the holo he took of the cannons operations room through a spy cam. "All right listen up _vods._ He looks at me and Wodi, the glint in his eyes letting us know he considers us as his brothers as well. "They have the room looked down tight, stormtroopers all over the place. " Ikko checks his charge on his Z-6, "What's with all the sittin' around, let's blast some plastic boys!" I cast a sharp look at him, "Only a fool charges into a well fortified position blindly. No, we need a good plan for this one. Wodi, Salurra, come over here." The plan is relatively simple: Salurra and several Protectors, including Commandant Ordo, will enter through the upper levels, cutting through the plasteel walls with vibro cutters and then lobbing in smoke grenades. With luck, the helmets of the stormtroopers won't filter it. Wodi, myself, and several SHARCs, who are trained precisely for this kind of lightning strike, will enter through the main door, using my saber to cut through. With luck, we can take the station, punch a hole through the aerial defenses, and make our way toward either New Alderaan or Onderon. Either location is a strategic location as they are both gateway planets to the Inner Rim and Core.

"And in three, two, one. Go go go!" Gerik yells. We hear the sharp whine of vibro cutters and then _poof_ of the smokes. Then I get to work, the green blade plunging into the door. And several seconds later, it falls inward and we see that the smoke has filled the room. For a minute, it looks like we were right: the viewplates of these new troopers don't filter smoke. Then a red blaster bolt comes through, hitting Ben Pulustra square in the face. Wodi is the first to respond, "Take cover!" We all dive left or right. The command room fills up with light, the red and green highlighting the smoke. _OYA_ we hear, seeing a black and red armored stormtrooper plummet off the upper balcony, a _Beskade_ mark clear through his torso. Gerik looks at us, "What are you waiting for _aruetii,_ get going!"

I leap up to the walkway, deflecting several shots back at troopers and slicing diagonally down a stormtrooper's chest plate. Down below, the tech of the group, Ben Carver, is being covered by Sal and Wodi while he tries to start up the gun. Meanwhile, Gerik and I end up back to back, lightsaber and Mandalorian saber held up high as two sith acolytes jump up to the catwalk. Swinging with the ferocious movement of the Juyo form, I completely overwhelm the acolyte on my side, parrying the saber several times then swatting away her saber performing a _shiak_ through the torso. On Gerik's side, the complete resilience of the _Beskar_ saber shocks the Acolyte. Gerik takes advantage of this by performing a quick flip over the acolyte and using his wrist blade to decapitate his foe. He smirks at me when we hear, "Sir, I can't get the cannon to work," followed by a roar over the noise. "Go, I'll clean up here," Gerik shouts as I leap down. "What's the matter Carver?" Wodi rushes up as well. "Sir, they cut the power," Ben says, pointing to the darkened display, "and made sure it would stay cut before we entered. I can't fire a shot." " _Fierfek_! That's our only shot to get a transport in and save Jevin's group!" I look up at the exterior of the cannon out in the cold. "I can do it," I say. "What? You can?" Wodi asks. "Yes, I can get up there, charge the gun, and direct its fire. Hopefully long enough to hit something important." He looks at me, at Ben, and back at me. "Do it. We'll cover you." With that, Salurra jumps up to the catwalk with me and stands guard at the window, making sure no one takes a pot shot at me. I leap up to the top of the bulb of the cannon, where most of the power conduits are. Using the Force to channel lightning into my hands, I grab the base of the actual cannon and with a tremendous amount of concentration, I channel the lightning into the gun and start firing shots at the closest Imperium frigate, a smaller _Victory_ -class destroyer. Several broadside hits from a force charged cannon causes a hole in its hull, causing it to lose altitude and eventually crash into a frozen mountain.

" _All right, path clear for now,"_ the pilot of a GR-80 transport calls over the radio, " _heading in_ _now. Get your butts to the rendezvous, we won't get another shot at this_!" The command room clear, we blast a hole in the north wall the get out onto the tundra. Jevin's group is nearby, the fighting obviously having taken its toll. We rush to them, blasters blazing from our side and the incoming transport. After a few tense minutes, the transport lands and we all get on on. "By the force, am I glad you guys showed up." Jevin lets out an exasperated sigh. "No problem, Blastzone." Wodi smirks at him. It's funny, even though Jevin outranks Wodi, they both treat each other on a friendly basis. Salurra is carrying wounded soldiers around like babies, setting them up where they'll be comfortable. Gerik returns from the bridge. "Well looks like the fleet is on the run, but we got the data and are transmitting to NRI now. Hopefully this was worth it." He looks at me and ask, "What next, Jedi Master?" I close my eyes, " I'm going to Nam Chorios. I sense something is . . . strange there. I contacted Luke through our telepathic link; he's going to meet me there." Wodi and Jevin exchange glances, "You're not coming with us?" Jevin asks, disappointment in his voice. "Jevin, I'm not military, the big battles, those are for you and Wodi and the rest of the brave men and women of the Republic. I'm not going to be away forever, but Luke and I have sensed something wrong from Nam Chorios and NRI's scout teams sent there haven't reported back." Wodi looks at me for a moment then shrugs and asks, "Any suggestion then on where we should go?" Again, I close my eyes, using the Force to see shatterpoints of this war. "Go to Onderon, Wodi, tell Fleet Admiral Kerex a force needs to go to Onderon. The planet is a nexus of several hyperlanes. It's a gateway to the Inner Rim and Core. Jevin, High Marshal Ponith needs to send the Forty-Fourth Division to New Alderaan." I look over to Salurra, a nudge from the Force telling me we will need the Wookiees soon. "Sal, I need you to return home. Talk to Choral and tell him to mobilize the Defense Force. I have a feeling we'll need it soon.

As soon as we rendezvous with the rest of the Outer Rim Fleet, I head to my prototype T-85 X-wing, blasting off into space heading for the dark world of Nam Chorios as the rest of the fleet jumps to its destination . . .

 **Wodi "Wishbone" Quix – Rhen Var, near the Galidraan System, Imperium Outpost**  
Our whole group gazes in pure awe as Cade, his body shaking with concentration, channels energy into the cannon battery. His skin seems to be glowing. Superheated sparks fly in all directions, intensifying the brightness. I shield my eyes with my hand, squinting to see. With a loud jarring groan, the outpost cannon slowly moves until the barrel is lined up with its target: an orbiting _Victory_ -class Destroyer. With a yell, Cade channels more energy into the battery. The cannon fires with a _ka-chunk_ , hitting the Destroyer broadside.

Several more shots are fired in quick succession, all hitting their mark. The crippled Destroyer, a large hole in its outer hull, slowly falls planetward, crashing into a mountain in a truly magnificent explosion. Cade leaps from the high balcony, tucking and rolling to land in the middle of our group. "Latch on to something!" He yells. I grab hold of a nearby piece of machinery, bracing for the shock wave. It hits the outpost like a charging rancor. Full force. Loose articles in the outpost command center are lifted into the air. Data terminals and other pieces of tech are ripped from the floor. Many of the transparisteel windows blow out, sending flying shards everywhere. Armored bodies are thrown into the air like rag dolls.  
After the dust settles, I look around. "Everyone alright?" I call. "Yep." "Fine." "Still here, sir!" I look to Cade, grinning from ear to ear. "Now _that_ . . . was impressive!" Cade grins back, doing a small bow. "Thank you, Wodi!" I shake my head. "There's something I don't get though." "What is that?" Cade asks. "Those transparisteel shards should have shredded us like flimsi. How come we're still here?" Cade grins again. "One of the many perks of being a Jedi. You have access to awesome abilities that mere mortals dream of having! That's a joke, I deflected the incoming shards with a Force shield." I chuckle. "So kinda like a Squad Shield?" The young Jedi laughs. "You could call it that!" Gerik saunters up to Cade, placing an armored gauntlet on his robed shoulder. "That was some show, _Jetii_! You'll have to teach me that one!" Cade grins at the Mandalorian. "In your dreams, bucket-head!" We all laugh.

A burst of static sounds from my comlink. _"All right, path clear for now! Heading in now, get your butts to the rendezvous, we won't get another shot at this!"_ Looking out and up through the shattered viewport, I see the oblong shape of a GR-80 transport break through the lower atmosphere, heading towards our planned extraction point. "You heard the man!" Shouts Lafco. "Let's go!" Gerik nods his helmeted head at Ikko, who lines up a rocket launcher on the north wall of outpost. BOOM!

"There!" Shouts Malogaan, pointing out in the tundra. In the distance, not far from us, I spy a battered group of New Republic soldiers fighting off attacking Imperium troops. "Looks like Jevin still needs our help!" I yell to the others. "Let's lend them a hand!" We sprint for the group of soldiers, firing our weapons at the advancing white and red armored troopers. "Concentrate fire! Take 'em down!" We join the worn-out members of the Forty-Fourth, who are overjoyed at our appearance. "There they are!" "It's the SHARCs and the Protectors!"

It takes about half an hour to load the wounded members of Jevin's unit onto the waiting GR-80. It's hard and dangerous work, but we pull it off, all the while fending off Imperium troopers. With the last member of our team on board, Nom Carver, the boarding ramp of the transport quickly ascends, and it blasts off. It's cramped inside the transport, with moans and grunts from the injured. Jevin maneuvers his way over to Cade and I, letting out big sigh of relief. "By the Force, am I glad you showed up!" I smirk. "No problem, Blastzone! Just saving your butt again for the umpteenth time!" Jevin shrugs, smiling. A few minutes later, we dock inside the waiting MC80 cruiser. We exit to find a crowd of medical staff, droids and soldiers alike. They quickly take charge of the injured, taking them away on repulsorlift stretchers and gurneys to the medical bay. I go with Tan and Gav Pulastra to give moral support, who follow their wounded brother, Ben, on a gurney.

A couple of hours later, I emerge from the medical bay, the droid doctor there saying Ben will make a mostly full recovery. I order both Tan and Gav to get some rest, reassuring them I would check back on Ben in a few hours. After they head off to their quarters, I make my way to the bridge of our cruiser to join Jevin and Admiral Kerex. The Quarren admiral smiles, placing a webbed three-fingered hand on my shoulder. "You did well today, Wodi. I'm proud of you." I smile, nodding politely. "Thank you, sir. All thanks to your plan!" The Admiral waves me off. "Nonsense, my boy! You would've come up with something a thousand times better!" A door off to my right opens, and in walks Amminius. Upon seeing me, he grins broadly, giving me a wink and a salute. I run over to my best friend, giving him a bear hug. "Ha ha, that was brilliant!" We break apart and I hold him at arm's length, grinning. " Ah, it's nothing! I knew you'd somehow pull it off, Wishbone! Amminius says, smiling. "This'll be a story to tell the kids about, eh!" I laugh. "You bet!"

Jevin walks over to us, shaking his head. "Hey, lovebirds, snap out of it. Wodi, Cade wants a word with us in the hangar." Amminius nods. He looks to me, grinning. "I'll catch you afterwards Wishbone! We'll get a drink later in the mess and I'll tell you all about my exciting time inside that _Predator_!" I grin back. "I'm in! See you then!" Amminius jogs off.

Jevin and I join Cade and Salurra in the near empty hangar. Cade offers us a nod as we walk up. "We're just waiting on Gerik now. He's coming from the bridge." A few minutes later, Gerik joins us in the hangar, helmet tucked under one arm. "Well, looks like the fleet is on the run, but we got the data and are transmitting it to NRI now. Hopefully, this was worth it." Gerik looks to Cade. "What next, Jedi Master?" Cade closes his eyes. After a few moments, he opens them and speaks. "I'm going to Nam Chorios. I sense something is . . . strange there. I contacted Luke through our telepathic link; he's going to meet me there."

I exchange a look with Jevin. "You're not coming with us?" He asks, his tone of voice a little disappointed. Cade smiles. "Jevin, I'm not military. The big battles, those are for you and Wodi and the rest of the brave men and women of the Republic. I'm not going to be away forever, but Luke and I have sensed something wrong from Nam Chorios and the NRI scout teams sent there haven't reported back." I look at Cade for a moment before shrugging. "Any suggestions then on where we should go?" Cade closes his eyes again. I let him think. "Go to Onderon, Wodi. Tell Admiral Kerex a force needs to go to Onderon. The planet is a nexus of several important hyperlanes. It's a gateway to the Inner Rim and Core." I nod in understanding. Onderon. Should be fun.

Cade continues, addressing Jevin. "Jevin, High Marshal Ponith needs to send the Forty-fourth Division to New Alderaan." Cade next turns to his Wookiee companion. "Sal, I need you to return home. Talk to Choral and tell him to mobilize the Defense Force. I have a feeling we'll need it soon." Salurra grunts his understanding. "We'll be rendezvousing with the Outer Rim fleet in a few hours. Best grab what little down time we have left!" I nod, checking my chrono. We walk out of the hangar together, splitting off from one another down separate hallways. I go to my cabin and immediately comm Amara. After talking to her for about an hour, a blissful hour, I hear a knock on my door. I hang up and put away my comlink. "Who is it?" I call. "It's me, Wishbone!" A welcome voice answers. I open the door to see Amminius standing there, smiling. "Ready for that drink?" I grin. "You bet. Let's go! I'm dying to know about that _Predator_ raid!" I exit my cabin, making sure to flick off the lights before closing the door and walking with my best friend down the hallway towards the mess area. "Looks like we're going to Onderon together, Wishbone!" "Really?" I ask him. "No joke?" "Yep," Amminius laughs, "Kerex took me and my group aside. We're to accompany you and the fleet there!" "That's awesome!" I grin at him. "Looks like we'll be in it together again!" "Ha, wouldn't have it any other way!" "It can't be any worse than Sullust!" "Now _that_ was a time!"


End file.
